Sayu's Grande Escape
by DoraCatBuu
Summary: After being kidnapped, Sayu valiantly tries to escape, only to find that Mello's mafia isn't nearly as smart or as effective as he is. After seeing their stupidity firsthand, she decides to just fight them all. Can she make it out, or will Mello win?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note. I don't know who does, but it's not me. Mello sent his little merry mafia men to kill me, but they haven't found me yet.

"_L-let go of me!_" Sayu remembered screaming as her kidnappers grabbed her quickly, throwing her into the back of a truck, "_My father has a gun and I'll make sure he uses it when he finds out!_" That threat seemed so long ago. The whole ordeal seemed so long ago to her, as she sat in that dark room, awaiting what she could only think of as her doom. Most of her trip had been in relative silence. Only once had the truck stopped in the hours that it seemed to go on, and that was for food for the group that held her captive. Sure, they had given her some food, too, but that hadn't lessened the terror she felt. Until they actually put her in the room she now stayed in.

"_W-where are you taking me!?_" she dared to ask when she finally left the truck. She half-expected to get slapped across the face, but to her surprise, she didn't.

"_Uh... in there?_" one of her captors replied, wondering why she'd even ask and apparently forgetting she was blindfolded and couldn't see a damn. That response startled her just a little, and before she could question further, she was ushered inside and down a winding staircase. Though she couldn't see, she had _guessed _wherever she _was_ staying was an incredibly old, abandoned house. She could smell the dust and mold on the walls, but didn't comment on it. Only when she accidentally walked into someone in front of her did she stop again. The blindfold was removed, showing her a tiny room with a huge metal box and a single, little bed in the corner. The only source of light came from a tiny window high above the bed. Curiously, Sayu looked around the room, and slowly back to the men who accompanied her to her new room. One stared back as though the room explained itself to her.

"That's your new room," he stated calmly, "You'll be living here until the boss tells us what to do with you." Sayu said nothing, and when the man nodded and left, locking the door behind him, she fell onto the bed. She didn't cry, at least not immediately. The shock of what happened still held her. Being kidnapped was scary in and of itself, but what truly frightened her was the lack of threat she had endured. She hadn't been hit at all; the only injury she did sport was self-inflicted as she tried to struggle to escape.

"Were they afraid to hurt me?" she whispered as she looked at the blank walls, "Who is their boss, anyway? What does he want with me?" It all made no sense to Sayu. What did she do that'd inflict their wrath, or was this about her father? She guessed the latter. She hadn't heard much of his work, but she knew what he was working on was very important. She just wished she knew why it involved her. She looked around the plain room again.

"...I miss the color," she said quietly, referring to her own room, "I miss my desk, and my television. But..." She put a hand to the wall, feeling the cool of the stone, "...for a captive's quarters... I guess this isn't too bad. I do have a bed." She patted the mattress she was sitting on, and then sneezed as dust wheezed out of it. After a moment, however, the door burst open and two men came barging in, causing Sayu to yelp in shock. But, if she thought she was in trouble, she was wrong.

"Are ya okay!?" one of them asked, which shocked her, "We heard you sneezin' downstairs!" She blinked profusely, wondering if this man was actually concerned for her.

"I'm... fine? I just kicked up some dust," Sayu replied, perking a confused eyebrow. She definitely hadn't expected anyone to worry over one tiny, little sneeze.

"Okay. Just makin' sure and stuff," replied the second man, "We don't want you dying on us. That bed's old, so be careful." They left, locking the door, and Sayu was thoroughly confused at this point. She was their hostage, and though she was no expert by any means, she had a feeling worrying over a hostage was unusual. When she heard a third man near the door, she quietly tiptoed to listed through the door.

"Nah, she's fine. Kicked up dust from that stupid mattress is all," she heard one man say, as the second scolded, "We need to change that damn bed before it kills someone! I wish da boss would give us some damn renovation money! How're we supposed to keep his stupid hostages with shitty accommodations like that!?"

"Both 'o you shut up before I pound you!" the third man exclaimed, and Sayu was sure this man was the leader of the group, "If the boss don't wanna give us money, he don't give us money! Now shut up, get your asses downstairs, and let's talk business! We gotta see what the boss wants us to do with the hostage!" Sayu hummed nervously as she heard the men leave the hall, their heavy boots stomping on each stair, threatening to break it. Any moment, they'd be back up with the verdict to her fate, and if she had any plans to escape, she had to think quickly on it. She glanced around the room; nothing in there would aid her. She walked toward the window anyway, tilting her head. It looked dark, and she couldn't tell if she was looking outside or into another room. The drop was easily thirty feet or more, but if she could get the window open... she climbed onto the bed, and stood up to reach the high windowsill. It felt grimy with all of the dust on it, but she ignored that. Getting out was more important to her. She tried to open the window, but it wouldn't budge.

"Come... on... open up..." she puffed, putting all of her strength into opening the window, but it simply refused, and finally, she ended up simply collapsing onto the bed. It was no use; if she were going to escape, the window wouldn't be the way. Just as she accepted this, however, the door opened up again, and another man came in, perking a curious brow when he saw her on her bed.

"What are you doing up here!?" he demanded, not unkindly, "We keep hearin' banging up here! Are you throwin' yourself against a wall or something?"

"No," Sayu replied calmly, "I... just wanted to open the window. I'm warm." She knew it was a lie, but the look on the man's face showed he actually believed her. He walked over.

"Oh! Well, I _told_ that idiot down there it was too warm for you, but he didn't listen," the man ranted, as Sayu moved aside to let him through, "Stupid idiot. I keep telling him we need an air conditioner, but he says he won't do it until the boss gives us money." Sayu just nodded, not knowing what to actually say. The man jerked the window, and cursed loudly when he cracked his hand by accident. Sighing, he turned to Sayu, "I'm gonna give you a secret, 'cause you listened to my ranting. Here's da trick to windows who don't open up." Sayu watched with mild interest, and the man proceeded to punch the window, destroying it entirely. She gasped as a rain of glass hailed the unfortunate lookout below, who screamed and looked up, shaking his huge fist. She turned to the man who broke the window.

"Why did you do that!?" she blurted out, too surprised to remember she was supposed to be afraid, "You could've hurt him!" The man rubbed his bleeding wrist.

"Yeah, well, maybe the stupid window should listen to me and open!" the man replied, walking out, "It's just like everyone else in this dump. No one listens to me anymore!" Sayu couldn't help but stare in utter disbelief as the guy locked the door on her. Who _were_ these people, and was she actually supposed to be afraid anymore? She was beginning to suspect that something was horribly wrong with her group of kidnappers. As in, they were idiots. Not even Matsuda, possibly the most absentminded detective she knew, would willingly punch a glass window and almost break his hand.

"At least he made my escape easier," she shrugged, feeling that any guilt she did feel was unwarranted. After all, she didn't _ask_ him to hurt himself. Pulling herself back up to the windowsill, she looked down. The lookout had left, most probably to find the man responsible for sending a merciless shower of shards his way. Sayu smiled and hoisted herself to the windowsill, hoping this would go as she had planned it to. She crawled slowly out the window, and was just about to make it when her hand slipped, and she found herself dangling from the window. Her eyes widened in horror. If she let go, she was dead.

"_HELP ME!!_" she screamed, not caring where she was or who would come, "_SOMEONE, PLEASE! HELP!_" At that moment, multiple men, including the leader, came into the room, and she heard them all scream as they saw her hand grasping the edge of the sill. Quickly, two strong men pulled her back up safely into the tiny room, and she quickly feared this would be the end of her. She looked up into the reddening face of the leader, who looked ready to blow a few blood vessels on her.

"What da hell did you think you was doing!?" he demanded furiously, "You want to die or something!? You could've fallen!"

"I-I'm sorry!" she pleaded, tears beginning to fall, "I only meant to look out! I swear! Please don't kill me!"

"Kill you? Why would we do that?" another man asked, patting his gun, "We need you alive, sweetie. We ain't even gonna hurt you." The leader grumbled, looking from Sayu, to the window. He knew it wasn't open when she was first put in here, and he knew she wasn't strong enough to open it herself. He also knew that whoever did open it risked a serious chance of her escaping. He turned to his men, his eye twitching.

"All right, you filthy little maggots," he said, and pointed to Sayu, "This sweet, innocent _angel_ that we call a _hostage_ almost got her head busted by one of you stupid idiots! You tell me which one of you asscracks opened that window, or all of you will be fired at _Mello's_ hands." Sayu simply remained silent. She had no idea who Mello was, but his name had a profound effect on the group at large. They all shifted nervously, and a few even stuttered. When the leader didn't get a reply, he slammed his fist on the wall and said, "_SOMETIME THIS CENTURY!!_"

"I-I did!" the man Sayu recognized as her helper said, "She said she was warm! I didn't want our hostage dying, you know!" Sayu glanced from him to the leader, wondering if the brave man would be killed for his random, and ill-placed act of kindness. But, the leader seemed to relax just a little bit when he heard that his underling was just taking care of their hostage. He simply grunted.

"Well, don't do it again or Mello will have your head," he grumbled, "Anyways, we can't keep her in here with a broken window. It might rain and she might get sick. One of you unlucky crap-sniffers needs to give up your room, so who's up for it?" General groans of displeasure sounded all around, but another whacking on the wall silenced their whines.

"Why can't she sleep on the couch?" one asked as another said, "Couldn't she share with one of the girls back at HQ?" Obviously, neither idea seemed to please the leader. He looked at each of his men, and then an idea came to his mind. He smiled evilly, and looked over at Sayu, who actually shivered from such a look. Perhaps these men were more dangerous than they seemed.

"No, I have a slightly different idea in mind... we do have _one_ room," the leader said. An hour later, Sayu now sat in what had to be the nicest room she had ever seen in her life. A Persian rug adorned the floor, and the bed she currently was sitting on was plush and comfortable. There was a television for her to watch, and video games if she got bored. Whoever's room this was supposed to be, she felt bad for them. It was hers now, and she didn't want to know how such a person would react if they found out. She also didn't want to know why the men holding her captive thought this was a decent alternative. Technically, it was a comfortable room, but for a hostage situation, it was _too_ comfortable.

"It's almost like they have no idea how to actually treat a hostage," she said to herself, looking at a picture of a young man with red hair, "Seriously, what is wrong with these people? I think even I'd do better at kidnapping me than they are." Normally, in another situation, she'd be questioning _herself_ for questioning such a comfortable position. She should've been counting her lucky stars that she was among obvious amateurs, but instead, she was actually _wondering why they were accommodating her_ so _faithfully_! She shook her head, putting the picture back on the nightstand.

"No, Sayu, don't question your good fortune!" she said sternly to herself, "It's not your fault you were surrounded by idiots! Just be thankful and wait for the right time to escape." So, she did that. She waited on that bed silently, listening carefully to the conversation going on below. All she heard were snippets, but it was obvious the men were talking to someone over the radio, possibly getting orders to determine Sayu's fate. She sighed, and then jumped when a voice echoed throughout the entire building. This voice was so angry, so powerful... so incredibly furious with his men, that Sayu _knew_ it had to be Mello.

"_YOU GAVE HER MY ROOM!?_" he screamed, and Sayu was sure windows began to shatter at his pitch, "_WHAT ARE YOU MORONS THINKING!? GET HER OUT OF THERE!_"

"But boss, we didn't have any other rooms to put her in!" someone pleaded, and Sayu felt that whoever it was had to be a brave man to stand up to such ferocious anger. Unfortunately, he did nothing to quell Mello's explosive temper on the situation.

"_I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! IT'S MY ROOM!_" he screamed, "_TREAT HER LIKE A FUCKING HOSTAGE OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!_" Sayu heard a huge slam, and then a loud beeping noise, and knew that Mello slammed his side of the radio down, breaking it to pieces. Her breathing became rapid. Mello wasn't anywhere near her, and yet she felt the extremely out-of-control and violent tantrum he was throwing. It terrified her, and it was only magnified when the door to Mello's room opened, and three men came in nervously. The leader was among them, but Sayu noted they looked hesitant about something.

"Uh... okay, we gotta do this right before the boss kills us," one of them said, and looked at Sayu, "All right, get up or we're going to... to... uh..." He turned to one of his cohorts and scratched his head, "What do we do again?" The leader grumbled and stormed out, obviously not prepared to deal with his group's shenanigans. The second man snapped his fingers.

"We poke her!" he replied, "I hear girls hate being poked!" They walked over and began poking Sayu, all the while she simply stared in disbelief. This was the perfect chance to escape, with Mello's threat hanging so heavily on the mafia members and their lives. At least, it provided the perfect excuse to her escape, and feeling that what she did next was completely warranted one way or another, she kicked one man out of the room and bashed the other over the head with her elbow. Jumping off of the bed, she ripped off a huge stalk from one of the potted plants and ran out of the room. This was getting to be too much; she was _not_ going to put up with being the mafia's test bag as they figured out how to actually deal with hostages, even if they came up with the most harmless ways ever. The man she kicked into the hall looked up as she ran past him, and quickly turned toward the lower floors.

"_RED ALERT!_" he screamed, "The hostage is escaping!"

"_WHAT!?_" came the general cry from below, "She can't! Mello's going to kill us if we're lucky!" Sayu cursed, and wished the guy followed her just so she could kick him where it'd hurt for his shouts. She stopped dead in her tracks as three men came rushing up the stairs, and looked at the weapon she had in her hand. A single plant stalk. Her eye twitched, wishing she had grabbed something more conventional like a knife, but she had to make do. Swinging her plant stalk like a baton, she slammed it into the first guy's knee. He screamed, and a quick kick in the stomach sent him flying, crashing into his two companions. Sayu wiped the sweat off of her forehead, and knowing that downstairs might be the worst place to go, she headed up to the next floor as she saw someone far below point up to her.

"_THERE SHE IS!_" he screamed, and Sayu's brows pinched together in frustration. She was getting sick of this entire ordeal, and taking a chair that was just sitting innocently in the hall, she proceeded to _drop it on the man's head_! He screamed bloody murder as the chair smashed into him, both chair and human being utterly destroyed upon the impact. Sayu didn't stay to witness the outcome, however. She continued to climb the stairs. On the landing, she saw a huge man talking on his cell phone, and she skidded to a stop. He didn't seem to notice her at all, but she couldn't be sure of that. Quietly, she tiptoed past, listening in on his conversation.

"No, I ain't going to pay for you to have your face lifted! I don't care if you're my mom! That's money that I _can't spend on myself later_!" he exclaimed, sighed, and said, "Fine. I gotta go, mom. My boss's hostage is escaping and... _WAIT!!_" The man slammed his phone shut and eyed Sayu suspiciously. She froze, and as the man looked at her, he asked with a grin, "You wouldn't... by _ANY_ chance... have seen a young girl around here, would you?" Sayu blinked, wondering if she misheard him, but she hadn't as he continued, "She's got long, brown hair and blue eyes... she's wearin' an ugly, pink coat and... you know? It's much better if you see a picture of her. Come here." He dragged her over to a dirty window and began drawing what was, in his mind, a perfect artist's rendition of Sayu. To Sayu, of course, it looked like a stick person with really bad hair. The man turned to her and asked, "Did you see her at all?" Sayu's eyes widened in utter horror, wondering just how he thought that comparison would ever work. Fury finally overriding her sense of fear, she slammed the man on the back of the head with her plant stalk.

"Are you _blind_!?" she screamed, "That doesn't look like me! _I_ am cute! _That_ looks like a child took a poop and called it art!"

"_HEY!_ It took me six years of college to get that good! How dare you judge _real_ art!" the man cried back, and then stood up, suddenly looking very serious as his brain made a connection, "Wait... you..." He pointed to Sayu, and then to the drawing, his mouth falling open, "_I FOUND YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!_" Sayu yelped, and when the man charged at her, she quickly stepped aside. The man was going so fast, that by the time he managed to slow down, he went right through the window, falling to his doom. Sayu just watched in silent shock, her mind unable to form words. That was too close. Praying no one below heard them, she continued the rest of the way up, coming to a big, black door. Taking a deep breath, she placed a hand on the cold knob and turned it. Only to find that it was locked. She sighed, pounding on the door. She should've known it was locked, and realized that the man she just sent plummeting to his doom might've very well held the key she needed. Turning back after quickly deciding that what she thought was the roof was no exit, Sayu heard voices from just a floor below and knew everyone had heard the screams from the man who just charged out the window.

"...shit!" she hissed, looking around frantically for anything she could use. If the roof wasn't an escape, and everyone downstairs was going to chase her, she had to battle her way out. And, she knew her lone plant stalk wasn't going to hold up much longer. She found an old trunk and kicked it open, but the only thing in it was a rusted shield. She shrugged, feeling that, even if it didn't help her offensively, it'd at least deflect the bullet shots from the ensuing guns that'd be pointed at her. Narrowing her eyes, she saw one guy bravely storm up to her level, and she shoved the old trunk towards him, bowling him over as she rushed down the stairs. Another man was following behind the first, and she smashed his head with her shield, promptly throwing him over the banister a second later as he screamed in agony over his now-ringing head.

"What da hell is going on up there!?" the leader shouted, as Sayu reached the third floor, "I don't have to call Mello again, do I!?" Sayu heard mumbles and murmurs of disapproval at that notion, and was glad that somehow, the mere mention of Mello's name silenced the group despite Sayu currently on her way to freedom. It bought her just a little time to figure out where to go next. There weren't many options open for her; either she could've jumped out a window or continued her onslaught to the outdoors. She preferred the latter, and decided to check Mello's room just one last time for a decent weapon. She rounded the corner and ran into the large bedroom, nearly crashing into the vanity that was there. She looked down, and to her dismay, saw tons of ammunition and various guns covering the furniture's surface.

"...what is it with these people and _guns_!?" she sighed, picking a small handgun from the pile, "It's the one weapon my father won't even let me hold!" She took every available bit of ammo she could find, not caring if it fit in her gun or not; the more she stole, the less these people would have to kill her with, anyway. Then, she opened the drawers in the hopes of finding a pocket knife. But, all she found were wrappers upon wrappers of various chocolate from Hershey, Resses, Russel Stover, and Whitman's. Her eye twitched. She had no idea why _anyone_ in the mafia, or in the entire world, would own so much chocolate, and as she slammed the drawer, she wondered just what Mello could possibly look like. Her first thought went to a creature similar to Jabba the Hut from Star Wars, and her eyes widened in terror.

"..._NO!_" she screamed, "That's just gross! I don't care how much chocolate this loser eats! Not even the _mafia_ would hire someone if they looked like Jabba the Hut!" Shivering from the mere idea that Mello might actually look incredibly disgusting, she walked over to the closet and threw it open. Leather vests and pants adorned the closet, and Sayu had to practically rip them all off of the racks to be able to clear enough room to salvage anything particularly useful from the space. But, once she managed to drag three pairs of leather boots out, all that she could find was a lone, blue stone. She picked it up, weighing it in her hands. It felt light enough, and a gentle warmth protruded from it. She eyed it, and though it _looked_ nice, it did seem to be just a normal rock.

"Why would he keep a rock in his closet?" she asked, and then shrugged it off as she said, "Doesn't matter. I could use it to break someone's skull down there." She pocketed it and closed the closet, not caring how much she was trashing Mello's room. It wasn't her problem anymore, but as she looked over the gun she couldn't use, she remembered she did still have a problem to attend to: the mafia was still scurrying trying to stop her. She also remembered that _trying_ was the key word here, and praying that she had enough to at least make it to the kitchen, she got up and scrambled out of the room. She could hear activity from downstairs, and crouched low as she peeked over the banister. Even though she had knocked out five to six men, there were still more in the living room below, and she prayed they didn't catch onto the fact that she was winning.

"I don't hear nothing, Bobby," one guy said to the leader, chugging a beer, "I think our hostage settled down." The leader, who was obviously named Bobby, gave a scowl and nodded. Somehow, he seriously doubted it was that easy. Even he had to admit more than a few of his men were a little less than competent about keeping hostages... or doing their jobs in general. But he forced himself to shrug it off. Sayu wasn't causing any true trouble at the moment as he took out a cigar and lit it.

"Yeah, well, we gotta keep a watch on her," he grumbled, "If Mello or our boss finds out she's turnin' into a psycho, we're as good as dead."

"Hey, guys? I jus' thought of something," another man stated, and all eyes were on him, including Sayu's, "Even if she got out a window, it don't lead to nowhere. We're underground. It'll lead to some empty spaces we're trying to dig out, right?" Everyone gave a general nod, and Sayu's eye twitched. No _wonder_ the leader hadn't been even remotely upset that Sayu had tried to escape. She wouldn't have gotten anywhere anyway! She silently cursed. Something had to be done, and she knew there was a good chance someone was guarding the entrance.

"Still makes it a pain to find her, though," the leader reminded him sourly, "Shit, Mello's calling _again_." Sayu had to stifle a snicker as the leader picked up a phone and sighed, "What is it, Mello? No. No, we don't. Hey, you never said to keep an eye on her _all the time!_ Yes, she's somewhere here! What? Her dad wants to speak to her? Fine. No, I don't think she's gonna escape. _HEY!_ Who you gonna trust, Mello!? A buncha idiots like Mr. Yagami, or me!? Fine!" He growled, turned to the banister, and screamed, "_HEY, HOSTAGE! YOUR DAD WANTS A WORD WITH YOU!_" Sayu blinked. She wanted to go down and talk to her dad, but she also had no idea how safe it'd be to just go down there. She poked her head up higher.

"I-is that really my father?" she asked, hoping to fake her fear, if only to give them a false sense of security. The leader rolled his eyes, thoroughly tired of both Mello and Sayu distrusting him. He nodded and beckoned her to get down the stairs.

"Geez, why does no one trust me or my gang!? We ain't dumbasses like the police!" he exclaimed furiously, and Sayu had to agree with Mello as she heard him snort on the radio, "Anyways, we's gonna send him a visual, so sit on da floor and look like you's being contained and stuff. If they see that we're not hurting you or something, they're gonna think we're pushovers, which we aren't." Sayu felt no need to remind them that just ten minutes ago, she was kicking their sorry asses out of Mello's room. She quietly obeyed the order, as another man put a blindfold on her. She simply let them. The more she pretended, the more she could think as the leader gave her the phone.

"Is this really all right?" she asked, hoping she was speaking to her father. But, to her dismay, it was Mello she was addressing.

"We've arranged it, so speak to him," he replied. The next moment, Sayu heard her father say, "Sayu! I'm on my way there. We're going to save you. Just tell me what time it is there." Sayu raised an eyebrow. She had no idea why her father would ask her that, but for the sake of keeping herself in check, she answered him anyway.

"I think it's 2:42 in the morning, dad, but I haven't changed my watch since I was snatched," she replied, and when she heard Mello's impatient snort on the radio, she added, "Oh, dad! I was so careless! Please, help me!" She didn't actually _need_ the help, but she had to fool Mello. Unfortunately, that just made him even more confused. He _caught_ her slightly perplexed tone at her father's question. And, in his mind, if he were her, he'd be shitting his pants at being kidnapped, not wondering why the hell anyone would care about the time. But, he simply waved it off. It wasn't truly a problem right then.

"There, you see? Your daughter's fine," Mello said, "Now then, if you want her alive, give me the notebook and..."

"Excuse me?" Sayu dared to ask, once again setting off Mello's completely out-of-control rage.

"_WHAT!?_" he yelled, "I'm _trying_ to have a conversation with your dad, and it's rude to interrupt us! What the hell is it!?" Either he forgot it was Sayu or he really did find it rude that she was interrupting. Either way, she suppressed a laugh at him. It was no wonder his men were turning out to be complete idiots. A drop of sweat rolled down her head, as she heard everyone else shuffle closer, obviously impressed that she was brave enough to even attempt to address Mello right then.

"...seeing as how this is about _me_, shouldn't I... hang up or something?" she asked. She could hear Mello getting ready to scream again, but he stopped himself. She did have a point. Because he was too vested in getting the notebook, he didn't even consider why she'd ask something so incredibly reasonable when she should have been _quaking in fear of him_. He sighed, thoroughly tiring of talking to either her or her father.

"Yeah, sure, whatever!" he snapped, "Look, lady, I got a lot of things to do, and I can't keep explaining to you to leave me alone! I don't care what you do, just let me _talk_!" Sayu decided to just hang up on him as he continued ranting about her interruption. Flatly, she ripped her blindfold off and handed the phone back to the leader, who put it in his pocket. He gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry about him, girl," he replied, "Anyways, you should get back upstairs like a good hostage, okay?" Sayu just blinked again, especially as some of the men sighed sadly, shaking their heads. She gave them all really critical stares, and then turned back to the leader. He seemed to be only slightly annoyed with his team, and considering her interactions so far, she dared another question.

"Can't I stay down here?" she asked, and winced when everyone stood up. She was sure she crossed a line, but to her surprise again, everyone turned to the leader.

"Yeah, can't she!?" one pleaded as another said, "We could teach her how to play Silent Hill IV! It'll be awesome!" Sayu's stare became flat as she heard them suggest more and more activities they could do, and began wondering if they even knew the difference between a hostage-hold-up and a sleepover. By the way it sounded, they didn't, and now she was beginning to wonder if she'd even need to bother using a gun on them. If she played them right, she could probably get them to open the door and just let her walk out. She didn't even want to guess Mello's reaction to that one. Sighing, she clutched her plant stalk just a little more as the boss finally stood up and slammed his fists on the table.

"All of you idiots, shut your damn traps!" he boomed, making Sayu jump, "We's supposed to be treating her like a hostage, not one of our old college buddies!" He turned to Sayu and stomped over, picking her up to her feet, "You! You's going upstairs and that's final!" He began to push her toward the steps until another man burst into the room. The leader moaned furiously. He couldn't understand why anyone would be interrupting him _yet again_. He kept a grip on Sayu's arm as he looked over and said, "What is it, Frankie!?"

"Sorry, boss, but we just found Sokko outside, and he's dead!" he reported, and Sayu's face went stark white, "Also, we found George, Thomas, and Abraham on the stairs, too. They're dead, too." Sayu's lips thinned. _Now_, she had a real reason to fear. She had no idea who she killed, but she knew she took down at least a few of the men here, and she had a feeling the four mentioned were them. The leader's eye twitched, and he looked at Sayu critically. She shivered as she thought he sensed her misdeeds, but once more, he mistook her reaction for complete and utter terror. He beckoned the man he called Frankie over.

"All right, you lousy stinkbombs. We's gonna go investigate this," he said, "Frankie, take this _sweet, innocent bystander_ up the stairs and keep her safe until we got this mess cleaned up. No lady should ever see a crime scene. And if Mello calls _again_, lie and say we went to get beer." He patted Sayu reassuringly on the back and then stomped up the stairs with everyone else, save for Frankie, who led her back up toward Mello's room. Sayu could only stare toward the direction the leader and his men had gone through, hoping beyond all hope that nothing pointed directly to her. The only thing she could think of is if her shoe left a print on the guy she kicked down the stairs, and as Frankie led her in and closed her in Mello's room, she quickly decided to get rid of them. She took her shoes off and threw them in the fireplace, replacing them with a pair of black leather boots that were a bit big, but fit nicely.

"...god, these things are hideous," she hissed, glaring at her new shoes in the mirror, "How can anyone who's looking to be professional _wear_ these things!? Is it possible Mello's just some old man going through a mid-life crisis!? I know my grandpa wore this stuff when _he_ went through it..." She shook her head. She didn't care about Mello's mental health. She still had to get out of here. As quietly as she could, she walked to the door and pressed an ear against it. If Frankie was out there, this would be harder. Thankfully, he wasn't. Sayu tilted her head, wondering where he had gone to. To her, it was _really_ unprofessional to just _leave on the job_. But, she figured it'd make things easier for her. Silently, she opened the door, wincing when it gave just the tiniest creak of the hinges. It shouldn't have sounded so loud, but to her, it was like hearing a car crash into a battle tank and explode. Her eye twitched, half-expecting the mafia to come back and scold her for leaving Mello's room, but no one reappeared.

"Good. At least no one's around," she whispered, and slipped through the doorway. The hall was dark, and completely empty, filling Sayu with an uneasy feeling as she slowly walked down the lone corridor, careful not to let Mello's boots squeak as she walked. She wished they had lights so she could see, but she remembered what one of them said about their boss refusing renovation money. She shook her head. This was definitely the worst organized crime syndicates she'd ever heard of. As she walked, Sayu began to hear someone speaking in the not-so-far distance, and slowed down. That wasn't good, and as she slowly crept closer, she heard that it wasn't just talking; whoever it was happened to be _singing_. Frozen by both fear and horror, Sayu listened to whatever was being sung, and was terrified to hear that it was an 80's song called 'Don't You Want Me.'

"You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktaaaaaaail bar, when I met you, I picked you out, I shook you up, and I turned you around," Frankie sang, and Sayu had to clamp her mouth shut so she didn't just burst out laughing. He was horribly off key, and if Mello was able to teach singing, Sayu would find him herself and demand he put his men through singing school just so she didn't have to hear _that_. Eventually, his voice reached a pitch that was so high, she heard glass shatter. But, Frankie either didn't notice or just didn't care.

"_STOP!_" she called, unable to control it when he actually managed to skip half the song, "Shut up! You can't sing! Please, I'm begging you, shut up already!"

"Hey! My mother said my voice was so good, I was ready for Broadway when I was six!" Frankie cried back, "Why, my first words were 'Mary had a little lamb!' That's a _classic piece_!" Sayu couldn't help it now. She _had_ to laugh. Unfortunately, if she thought it'd shut Frankie up, she was wrong as he exclaimed, "You obviously never heard of Mozart! He's my greatest inspiration! Why, when he performed in West Side Story, I was moved to tears! _Tears!_ _Real_ men don't cry, an' that's when you KNOW something's good!" Sayu blinked, doing her very best to control herself. But, the fact that it was obvious Frankie had no idea about opera just made it too hard. As she silently slid a wooden plank in front of the door, only one thought came to her mind. And, just because she was no longer even remotely afraid for her life, she voiced it.

"Mozart wasn't _in_ that, you idiot," she said, "He was dead before it was even written." She stepped back as she heard the water turn off, and then someone stomp out of the tub.

"Don't insult my smartness, you brat!" he exclaimed, "I'm gonna teach you who the _real_ intellectual is!" She heard him running toward the door, and laughed hysterically when he smashed right into it, but didn't even achieve his goal of reaching her. She heard a huge thud, and knew Frankie had fallen. Not wanting to be seen in case someone managed to hear him, Sayu sprinted away. She had no idea where the entrance to the bunker was, but she had a feeling it was on the lower floor. She jumped over the banister, landing on the couch below her, and ran down the lone corridor that she had seen before. Just as she reached it, she stopped. The phone was ringing. Quickly, she picked it up. If anyone else heard it, she'd be caught.

"What!?" she snapped, forgetting that she wasn't even supposed to be handling the phone. Unfortunately, Mello was on the other end, and hearing her voice shocked him. It took him a minute to even think of how he was supposed to answer.

"First of all, why the hell are _you_ answering the phone? _You_ are _my_ hostage," he informed her, "Second, where the hell are my men?" Sayu paused. This was going to be a problem, and she cursed Mello again and again for not trusting his men at all, even though she really couldn't blame him. Remembering what one of the men said earlier, she did what she knew would work: she lied.

"Well, that's true, but they went out to get beer," she lied, "And it's rude to not answer. They just left me here, but I got my hands free just to answer you! Shouldn't you be grateful!?" She could tell that was throwing Mello off, just a little, and to make the most of it, she faked her tears as she cried, "_I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE A GOOD HOSTAGE!!_" On the other end, Mello's eyes widened in horror. The last thing he wanted was to make a girl cry for no reason, and he didn't even do anything to warrant it!

"_HEY!_ Calm down, okay!?" he exclaimed, "I'm _sorry_ that I'm _doing my job_, but you're supposed to be chained to a wall or something! Damn it, can't those morons do anything right!? I _pay_ them _specifically_ to _kidnap and hold you hostage_, and they can't even do that half-assed! I _knew_ I should've begged Matt to join me! Stupid idiot had to stay and finish Super Mario Bros. 87 Advanced! _WELL, GUESS WHAT, MATT! I FUCKING LOVE YOU TOO!_" Sayu's eyes narrowed as she listened to Mello rant on about nothing that even mattered to her. She didn't even have time for this, and so she just ran for it. She tugged the phone, knowing that if she just dropped it, eventually someone would hear Mello and his rants of total madness. She had no choice but to take his loud voice with her as she ran. When Mello finally stopped to breathe, he heard her running and screamed, "_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?_"

"Running away," she replied, gasping as she urged her legs to move faster. If she could just imagine Mello's reaction, she'd guess he was ready to pull his hair out. And, from where he was, that was accurate. His eye twitched madly, his grin growing to wicked proportions as he stared at the phone. This was _not_ what he ever intended, and now, Sayu was currently _escaping_ from him. He'd have to _murder_ his team to satisfy the anger welling up in him, and finally, he just went ballistic.

"_HOW DARE YOU RUN FROM ME, YOU LITTLE WENCH!_" he screamed, "_WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU..._" The phone line suddenly snapped, and Mello's voice screamed no more. Sayu slammed the phone down just to make sure he'd never call back, but just as she did so, she heard someone crash behind her and yell, "She's getting away!" She swore, turning to face them. There stood seven men, all looking either confused or just downright furious with her. One of them, the leader, looked from her to the smashed phone.

"You... you broke our phone! Mello can't direct us anymore!" he screamed, "_GET HER!_" Sayu screamed, and turned again to run. What was once a one-sided battle seemed to quickly turn into an all-out escape, and as she reached into her pocket for the gun she stole, her hands rested on the stone she found in Mello's closet. She swore again. Now was _not_ the time for a pet rock! But, oddly enough, the rock was hot in her palms. Closing her eyes, she threw it behind her, and was surprised when she heard a huge roar in its wake. She stopped and slowly turned as she heard the men behind her screech to a stop. There, in the hall, now stood a huge, hulking mechanical monster, its eyes glowing at it leered down at Sayu's attackers.

"No way... is... is that really Omega Weapon!?" one of them asked, "The most feared monster since the beginning of video gaming!? How the hell did she summon it!?"

"Oh, who cares!? Run!" another cried, and they began to run back where they had come. The monster roared furiously, and as its mouth opened, an orb of energy appeared, growing bigger as it began to unleash its attack. A huge wave of energy slammed through the walls, rumbling the ground as it connected with each man, sending them to their dooms as it decimated anything in its path. When it finished, nothing but the walls stood as Sayu looked through the dust. The men were scattered, but the blood that littered the floor told her she was in no danger anymore. Nervously, she bit her lip as she walked back into the living room. There was an eerie silence in the air, and she just knew everyone within that bunker was dead.

"Did I really... but how... did I summon Omega Weapon?" she looked down at the tiny stone, now lifeless and gray, "Well... I'd better get out of here." And so, she did just that. It was an easy run from the corridor to the entrance of the bunker, but just as she reached the door, the alarms sounded. Sayu jumped, startled with the noise. Her eyes widened, wondering who could've set off the alarm. She was sure Omega Weapon destroyed _everything_. Slowly, the door opened, and to her horror, more men appeared, and this time, they actually exuded an air of danger. One of them, a large, bald-headed man with a stubbly beard, grinned as he looked down at her.

"You must be Sayu Yagami," he said, "You're the brat who's kicking my mens' asses back and forth, eh? I'm afraid I can't allow you to live anymore. It's against Mello's planning, but if you really insist on escaping, we're going to have to kill you." Sayu's brow creased. She wasn't sure if she should take their threat seriously, but if she had to plow through more mafia men to do it, all the more power to Mello if he thought he could stop her. Unfortunately, all she had at her disposal was the rusted shield and her now withering plant stalk. She took a deep breath.

"All right, you win," she said, and the man just smiled, "Just one thing. _CATCH!_" She threw her shield as hard as she could, and as it slammed right into Rod Ross's head, she rushed up the stairs, beating another man over with her stalk. She quickly grabbed the rusted shield and smashed it into another man as he rushed to her, and kicked him down the stairs as something flew out of his pocket. She caught it and stared. It was a round ball, red on the top and white on the bottom. Not caring what it could be, she lobbed it toward the next man bounding toward her, and out popped a giant Charizard, causing everyone else to come to another screeching halt.

"What the hell!? Where the hell did we get _pokemon_!?" he asked, but received no answer as the Charizard smited him with a Fire Blast. Sayu _wanted_ to cheer, but she rolled away as one man whipped out a gun and fired, missing her entirely. One swipe from Charizard's tail sent him flying over the horizon, only to slam into a land mine and die a brutal death. Meanwhile, Sayu found a vine on the floor and picked it up, looking at it. It could make for a whip, and as she looked up at Rod, who was just beginning to get up again, she grinned. He looked at her with horror, suddenly realizing she was no ordinary hostage. She was, in his mind and Mello's, completely and utterly insane. He took out a gun, but one crack of the vine crumbled it. _Now_, he was scared.

"What the fuck were we _thinking_, listening to Mello!?" Rod exclaimed, "You're out of control! Why did we even think this was a good idea!?" He backed away as Sayu stepped forward, cracking the ground with her makeshift whip every few steps.

"Because you're complete idiots?" Sayu replied, "Anyway, let me show you a little something I learned from Indiana Jones." She cracked the whip and lashed it at Rod until it coiled around his waist. Then, in a burst of strength that only Superman was capable of, she lifted him off the ground and slammed him right into the bunker as Charizard smashed the door in with its tail, preventing his escape and inadvertently killing him all the same. Sighing, she plopped onto the floor. That took care of _most_ of her attackers, but Mello was still alive. And, because this was his fault in the first place, she wanted to throttle him, both for making her endure kidnapping and massive stupidity all the same. She looked up at Charizard.

"I don't know where Mello is, but can you take me to the nearest city? I need a bath... and some food," Sayu said. And so, with Charizard, and her trusted Vine whip, Sayu was soon soaring through the clouds until a large city finally came to view. Charizard let her down safely, and then disappeared to parts unknown as Sayu looked around. She couldn't tell where she was, but right then, she didn't care. She was just glad to be in civilization... until she looked over and saw a red-haired man sitting on a bench, smoking a cigarette as he pounded away on his PSP.

"Ha! Take _that_, you stupid pixie! No one can defeat Link!" he cried, until he looked up and saw Sayu, "Hey! What's up?" Although Sayu didn't _really_ want to talk to this guy, she was tired. She was in no mood to argue. Sighing, and praying for patience, she decided to inquire about Mello. After all, if he was as psychotic as she heard, he couldn't be hard to spot.

"I'm looking for a raving lunatic," she replied, "He works for the mafia, he screams and shouts all the time, he owns a lot of leather and chocolate, and he's insane. Know anyone like that?" What she didn't add was that if this man didn't, he'd soon face the same fate as the mafia, too. Sayu was in no mood for mercy. But, fortunately for her, the man smiled.

"That sounds _just_ like my _best friend forever!_" he exclaimed, obviously ignoring the psychotic grin on Sayu's face, "I think he's living at 945 Clydown Ave. But... why do you need to see him?" He tilted his head as he looked at Sayu. Her eye twitched, wishing this man would _go away and let her find Mello_, but if he truly _was_ Mello's best friend, he deserved to know Mello was going to die. Or, he at least deserved to be lied to. And that's exactly what Sayu did.

"I'm his girlfriend," she lied, and without waiting for the man to answer, she rushed down the road, leaving him to stare as his goggles fell off his face in utter shock.

"I... I didn't know Mello got a girlfriend!" he said, "_My name's Matt, by the way!!_" But, Sayu didn't stay to listen. Shaking his head, Matt took out his cell phone and dialed quickly on it. When it picked up, he said, "Dude, guess what! Your girlfriend's visiting you!" Mello, who was the one he called, went dead silent on Matt, even though Matt was ecstatic beyond all reason. Then, slowly, the blonde responded.

"...Matt... I don't _have_ a girlfriend," Mello replied, "...wait a minute, someone's coming... _OH GOD, HOW DID YOU GET HERE!? _No, NO! Don't touch that! That's _my_ notebook! Hey, what are you..." Matt blinked as he heard a loud thud, and then another scream. Worried, Matt blinked and looked at his cell phone.

"Dude, what the hell's going on!?" he asked.

"_MATT, HELP ME! SHE'S WRITING MY NAME..._" Mello began, until all Matt heard was a gurgle, "..._SHIT!! HOW THE... HELL... DID NEAR... GET STRONG ENOUGH... TO CRUSH ME!?_" Then, the phone went silent as Sayu hung up. Grinning, she pocketed the Death Note Mello once carried, and picking up a now-unconscious Near, she strolled out of the building Matt led her to. She couldn't understand just how she managed to not only survive the mafia, but to end it all the same, but she did. And now, she intended to head home. As she walked down the street, she passed Matt again, who was currently screaming into the phone, trying to get a response from Mello, who was lying in his headquarters, dead. And, all she could do was laugh. For, although Mello was _sure_ his plan to swindle her dad was fool-proof, _she_ was the one who got the last laugh. And for once, it felt good. Little did she know that Mello's ghost would soon be haunting her as she made her way to the airport...

--(End Chapter)

And so, by truly unbelievable means, Sayu took down Mello's Mafia! I got this idea after reading some of the manga and going, "You know what? I want to know what would happen if Sayu managed to fight back and defeat Mello!" And, this came out! I know it's totally unbelievable, but I loved it. I loved writing how Sayu planned her escape attempts, and I loved writing my demented portrayal of Mello's mafia. I hope you liked it too, so click that Review button and tell me what you think!


End file.
